


Coffee Break

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack takes a break.





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

The cafeteria was quiet. Only a few people sat around the scattered tables, or stood over the ever-present selection of sandwiches. Three in the morning wasn't exactly rush hour, but there were always men on duty, always a team about to leave or one just returning. A few made eye contact but didn't speak. That was fine with me. I'd had enough of speeches. 

I picked up the coffeepot. Light glistened off the dark surface of the coffee as it poured, a rich aroma wafting up with the steam. As I lifted the hot ceramic mug and breathed in the relaxing warmth, I could almost feel the knots in my gut unkink in anticipation. Careful not to spill, I carried the cup to a nearby table and set it down. I slumped into the seat with a gusty sigh, crooking an elbow over the back of my chair. I stifled a yawn and carried the cup to my mouth. The coffee burned my tongue and warmed my belly. It had been a long, cold day. Outside the birds were singing in budding trees and the sky was probably a cloudless blue, but in the depths of Cheyenne Mountain, it was still the dead of winter. 

Damn bureaucrats. I let the hot liquid wash away the bitter taste on my tongue. The meetings had been going on for over a week. Brass from Washington were traipsing through the corridors, rifling through mission reports, and generally making a nuisance of themselves. They asked questions but didn't accept the answers. They inspected but refused to share their findings. They demanded results, but ignored what we've already achieved. What more do they want? We've made powerful allies in our war against the Goa'uld. We've brought back medical technology and medicines. We've retrieved strategic information about other races in the galaxy and furthered our knowledge of science along the way. Hell, we've captured alien weaponry and freaking space ships for them. Is it our fault no one can make sense of it? It isn't our job to backward engineer these things, so where do they get off blaming us for their failures? 

I rolled my shoulders, trying to loosen the knots. Damn, I ached all over. Every sore muscle and painful joint was another reminder I wasn't getting any younger. I didn't need this crap. I had better things to do then spend day after day sitting ramrod straight in a chair, gagged by duty while some general's lackey tells me I've been doing my job wrong. It was enough to make me want to throw in my resignation. I could do it in a heartbeat, sell my place in town, and move out to the cabin for good. Just me, the pines, clear blue water and lots of silence. Nothing to do but nap, fish, and read. 

I sipped my coffee. As enticing as that picture was, I knew I wouldn't do it. If I walked out, who would lead my team? Who would see Teal'c as more than an alien or Carter as more than a scientist? And Daniel? Who would put up with his creative interpretation of orders? I drained my cup and set it down with a hollow thud. Face it, I was stuck. There was no way around it. 

"Hello, sir," Carter carried her coffee over to join me at my table. "I'm surprised to see you still here." 

"Preparing for another glorious round of 'Pin the Blame on the SGC'." 

"Sounds like fun." 

"Not." I peered into the empty cup, wanting more but not willing to get up and get it. "Why haven't you gone home?" 

"My department is conducting some sensitive experiments with a new design for the naquadah reaction." She leaned forward, one finger sketching imaginary designs on the tabletop. "It's an intriguing concept. You see, I recalculated the ratio of . . . " 

The more she talked, the more my head hurt. "Um, Carter?" 

"Yes, sir?" Eyes much too bright for 0300 hours gazed up at me. 

"Not now." 

"Oh. Yes, sir." 

"Thanks." I stifled a yawn. 

"Anything I can help with, sir?" 

"You have enough to keep you busy. Wouldn't want that naquadah reactor to get lonely." 

"No, sir." She drank her coffee then stood up. "I'm going to get back to the lab. Take it easy, sir." 

"Oh yeah." She flashed a brilliant smile my way before wandering off, empty cup in hand. Mine weren't the only eyes following her slim figure as she disposed of the cup. She turned to wave at me from the doorway. I lifted my cup in a salute before she disappeared. 

I stretched my legs out under the table to relieve my throbbing knee. Old doc Fraiser was keeping a close eye on the cartilage situation, just waiting for me to admit the need for surgery. Going under the knife wasn't an option, not just yet. I couldn't afford to be out of the field right now. The way the buzzards were circling, it would be the excuse they needed to chain me to a desk, or worse, force me into that retirement. Like I said, what would happen to my team then? They needed me. 

"Hey, Jack," Daniel plopped down in the recently vacated chair across from me. He immediately raised his steaming cup to his lips. 

"What are you doing here at this time of night?" 

"Working on a translation with Teal'c." 

I looked around the cafeteria. No brown skinned alien appeared with a gold emblem on his forehead. "Where is the big guy?" 

"He needed a break, so he went to his quarters for Kel-No-Rem. We're going to meet in my office at 0700 to get back to work. I thought I'd stretch my legs for a bit and ended up in here." He took another swallow. 

"If Teal'c's taking a break, why aren't you?" 

He lifted his cup in response. "I am." 

"Coffee is no substitute for sleep." 

He eyed my empty cup and grinned. "Says the pot to the kettle." 

"I don't make a habit of it." He shrugged, totally unrepentant, and took another swallow of his coffee. I changed tack. "What's so important it's got you working through the night?" 

"Well, we hadn't intended to, but time got away from us. SG-12 brought back the most fascinating scroll. Teal'c thinks, and I agree, that it could be the single oldest document we've found dealing with the Goa'uld. We haven't made much headway on it yet, but there's no telling what it might reveal. It's a unique mixture of a very old Goa'uld dialect and something approaching ancient Phoenician, but not quite. We think . . . " 

The headache was back. "Daniel?" 

"What?" 

"Shut up." 

He chuckled and stood up. Snagging my cup, he walked to the coffeepot. When he came back, he set my refilled cup in front of me, then sat back down with his. I wrapped my hands around it, letting the heat seep into stiff fingers. Daniel was already guzzling his. We drank in silence. 

I looked up from my cup to the man relaxing across from me. He had worked all night and was raring to go. If there was anyone with the slightest chance of cracking the alien language on that scroll, Daniel was it. Teal'c would help him. I could rely on him to be there to lend his teammates whatever knowledge, strength, or patience was needed. As for Carter, hell there wasn't a more intelligent or capable officer in the Force. Okay, so maybe my team would be fine without me. Maybe it boiled down to how much I needed them. Fishing was fun, but it couldn't deliver the same thrill as stepping through the Gate to a new world with my little intrepid band of explorers or the satisfaction of bringing them back home safely afterwards. I may be getting older, but I'm not ready to be counted out. There was still so much left to do, so much waiting to be discovered. Besides after everything we've seen and done, retirement would be mind-bogglingly boring, fish not withstanding. 

"You look tired, Jack," Daniel said. I grimaced over my coffee. 

"These damn meetings are driving me up the wall." 

"Anything I can do to help?" 

"Not really. I've been going through the past mission reports trying to sort and order risk factors and mission objectives against benefits and mission accomplishments. Need to be prepared for whatever they toss in our faces next." 

"I could help you comb through the records. Two sets of eyes can read faster than one." 

"I thought you were working on your scroll." 

"I have a few hours before meeting Teal'c. I'd be happy to lend a hand." 

"You should hit the bunk room, get some sleep while you can." 

"Who needs sleep when there's caffeine?" He downed the last of his cup. 

"Daniel," I said with disapproval. 

"Jack," he replied with a distinct lack of concern. 

I finished off the rest of my coffee, and set the cup aside. Blue eyes twinkled under arched eyebrows. I shrugged. "All right, I'm got the files spread out in the briefing room. I'd appreciate the help." 

"No problem." 

"You say that now. You haven't seen the monster stack of files waiting for you." 

"Is it too late to change my mind?" 

"Way too late." He grinned as we stood up. I took a step towards the door, hooking a thumb back towards the table. "Dump the cups, will ya?" 

"Give the man an inch and he takes a mile," Daniel groused as he picked up the cups. It was my turn to grin. 

"Being team leader has its perks." I paused in the door, waiting for him to catch up. 

"Slave labor?" 

"Hey, you volunteered. Remember?" 

"What was I thinking?" he groaned theatrically, a teasing light in his eyes. We started walking down the hall. "You know, Sam's in her lab. I could give her a call. I'm sure she'd pitch in for a few hours." 

"Isn't she involved in monitoring an experiment?" 

"Her assistant can call her if something interesting happens." 

"All right, but if her lab blows up while she's fussing with paperwork, the general's going to have our hides." Who needs long lazy afternoons spent idling away in the woods? Time enough for that when the job was done. For now, I had work to do. It was dangerous, difficult, and sometimes very frustrating, but it definitely had its perks. I shot a glance at the man walking beside me. I'd been to hell and back with my team. We'd get through this latest political wrangling the same way we'd survived everything else. Together. I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
